DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The objectives of this proposal are to continue and expand the principal investigator's patient- oriented research in the area of walking (gait), and to expand her role as research mentor for physical medicine and rehabilitation (PM&R) resident physicians. The goals of the on-going and planned patient-oriented research are to (1) advance gait analysis using computer simulation techniques, (2) define and validate clinically relevant quantitative gait assessment measures, and (3) evaluate the effects of certain interventions on clinically relevant quantitative gait assessment measures. Specific studies will be accomplished in the Center for Rehabilitation Science which combines state-of-the-art quantitative gait measurement technology with advanced computer modeling and simulation capabilities. Each of the ongoing and planned studies enhances the ability to evaluate and improve gait performance and/or improve or prevent secondary disease and impairment. While these studies are specific in nature, they coordinate with each other to evaluate the complex relationships between impairment, functional limitation, and gait disability. Moreover, the specific projects allow distinct opportunities for highly clinically relevant research for PM&R resident and junior attending physicians. The mentoring plan includes (1) developing an integrated research didactic block into the current curriculum, (2) holding scheduled meetings between the principal investigator and resident physicians pursuing research projects, and (3) formalizing mechanisms to nurture a requirement for PM&R resident physicians to develop and complete a research project during residency. This proposal is expected to allow the principal investigator to continue and expand her patient-oriented gait research in an environment that supports and enhances her position as a role model in research, encouraging beginning clinicians in PM&R to pursue academic careers in patient-oriented rehabilitation research.